shady_bunch_cofandomcom-20200213-history
Cult of the Dragon
The Cult of the Dragon is an organization that operates throughout Faerun. Until recently, it worked in the shadows, its existence known only to select members of the Lord's Alliance and the Zhentarim. Its purpose, though the full details are unknown, is to ally with chromatic dragons for their own gain. Beginnings The origin of the Cult of the Dragon is a secret only its leader knows. Those that are aware of the cult maintain that its creation goes back all the way to the banishment of Tiamat, but no evidence can be found to support this claim. In its current form, the cult is led by a figure whose identity is secret, but who took the cult from an obscure group of draconic fanatics, to a large-scale secretive network on influential people working towards a single goal. Recent Developments In 1489 DR, the cult suddenly sped up its operations and mission, openly attempting to parlay with a young green dragon named Venomfang in Thundertree. When this failed, the cult began a major phase of its most secret operation. Making landfall on the Isle of Scales, they attacked the stewards preparing the island for the annual Great Scale Hunt, prompting Tarbaw Nighthill to seek the aid of an adventuring company to eliminate the cult. Unbeknownst to the humble steward, the cult had been present on the island for quite some time, establishing footholds and setting events in motion in preparation for their ultimate mission, including taking the old hunting lodge of Greypeak Retreat as their headquarters and magically hiding it from anyone they didn't wish to find it. Membership Membership in the cult of the dragon requires one to make a proper tribute to a sufficiently aged dragon. The dragon itself determines whether the tribute is worthy. Recently, the cult designated Voaraghamanthar, an adult black dragon residing in the ruins of Old Ghara, as the Initiator. Important Members The exact chain of command of the cult is not well known. There are, however, distinct members of importance. The most important of which are the Wrymspeakers, the holders of the chromatic dragon masks which have the ability to control dragons. Severin (Leader) The current leader of the cult is not known to anyone except the highest ranking members of the cult, most likely the Wyrmspeakers and few others. Recently, the identity of this leader was discovered by the Shady Bunch Co. during the Great Scale Hunt of 1489 as Severin. Lieutenants in the Cult describe him as enigmatic, fanatical, and possibly even insane. Talis the White (Wyrmspeaker) Talis is a half-elf female and arcane practitioner. Clad in an all-white robe and wielding a wand, she is a formidable mage. Rezzmir (Wyrmspeaker) A black half-dragon, Rezzmir was the holder of the Black Dragon Mask and keeper of the ruins of Old Ghara. Wielding Hazarawn, a sentient obsidian greatsword, Rezzmir was one of the most overwhelming fighters in the Cult's ranks. Recently, one of Rezzmir's lieutenants, a wizard named Azbara Jos, aided the Shady Bunch Company in infiltrating the ranks of the cult and Old Ghara. In doing so, a fight broke out in which Voaraghamanthar and Rezzmir were killed. The Black Dragon Mask passed to Roric. Cyanwrath (Wyrmspeaker) A blue half-dragon champion, Cyanwrath was only a temporary Wyrmspeaker. Convinced by Azbara Jos to challenge the Shady Bunch to a champion's duel, Cyanwrath was eventually struck down by the party in violation of the duel. In captivity, Cyanwrath mistook an attempt to knock him out as a killing blow and chose instead to take his own life. The Blue Dragon Mask passed to Damian Cross and eventually to Valvari. Azbara Jos A human male, Azbara is a lieutenant in the cult stationed at Old Ghara. It was recently discovered by the Shady Bunch that Azbara is an undercover Red Wizard who was sent to investigate the cult's use of arcane portals. He has since allied himself with the Shady Bunch in an effort to stop the Cult's plans.